1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint-coating apparatus and more particularly, to a paint sprayer gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional paint sprayer gun uses a ball bearing to move a diffuser plate, causing the diffuser plate to diffuse paint fluid into fine drops. During operation of this design of paint sprayer gun, the inner race and outer race of the ball bearing rub against each other to produce heat, thereby causing the surface of supplied paint fluid to become sticky. When sprayed paint fluid over the surface of the workpiece, small lumps may be formed on the coating, resulting in an uneven surface of the workpiece. Further, due to friction loss between the inner race and outer race of the ball bearing, the speed of rotation of the inner race will be reduced after a long use of the paint sprayer gun, affecting the formation of fine drops of paint fluid, i.e., this conventional design of paint sprayer gun wears quickly with use, resulting in a high maintenance cost.